everafterhighhungaryfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Blondie Lockes/rajzfilm
Blondie Lockes az 1. fejezetben debütált Az Ever After High világa című részben, amelynek premierje 2013. május 30-án volt. Az angol szinkronhangja Julie Maddalena Kliewer. A magyar hangja Csuha Borbála. 1. fejezet Webizódok thumb|left|250pxBlondie interjút készít Apple White-tal és Daring Charming-gal. Az Ever After High világa Az első sorból nézi az Örökség Napot, de a tanév kezdetén, Blondie a MirrorCast műsorát veszi fel. Részleteket akar hallani Apple-ről és Daring-ről, de csak annyit mondanak neki, hogy ők még nem egy pár. Apple meséje Az első sorból nézi az Örökség Napot. Raven meséje Amikor Apple mágikus tükre tönkremegy, Apple megkérdezi, hogy adna-e neki egy tükröt. Blondie igent mond, de a hatalmas tükörgyűjteményéből egyet sem talál, amely jó lenne Apple-nek. Tükröm, tükröm thumb|250pxApple White-ot támogatja a diákelnökválasztás során, és vitát indít el, hogy elősegítse Apple-t a győzelemben. A bolond diákelnök Egy rossz jegy elkerülése érdekében, Blondie részt vesz Briar tanulóbuliján. Briar tanulóbulija Blondie és Lizzie az iskola előtt beszélgetnek. Íme Cupid! Blondie állítólag segít Ashlynn-nek kiállítani az új cipőszállítmányt, de csak elpazarolja minden idejüket a tökéletes elrendezés átgondolásával. Üvegcipellő helyett Tudomány és varázslat órára megy. Dexter szerelmes Az Örökség Napján, Blondie készen áll arra, hogy vállalja a sorsát. Amikor Raven nem hajlandó aláírni a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvét, Blondie a többi diák között meglepődve néz rá. Az Örökség Napja A kajacsatán, a többi előkelővel harcol a zendülők ellen a mesebédlőben. Örökkön örökké és azután TV-s filmek Az első sorból nézi az Örökség Napot, de a tanév kezdetén, Blondie a MirrorCast műsorát veszi fel. Részleteket akar hallani Apple-ről és Daring-ről, de csak annyit mondanak neki, hogy ők még nem egy pár. Az Örökség Napján, Blondie készen áll arra, hogy vállalja a sorsát. Amikor Raven nem hajlandó aláírni a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvét, Blondie a többi diák között meglepődve néz rá. A Tale of Two Tales 2. fejezet Webizódok thumb|left|250pxMilton Grimm hatására, Blondie készít egy MirrorCast epizódot, amelynek célja bebizonyítani, hogy az iskolai legendák igazak és eloszlatni minden kétséget a hagyományokról. Nincs tudatában annak, hogy Milton manipulálja a kísérleteket, hogy azok igaznak tűnjenek. Blondie-nak igaza van! Blondie a másik MirrorCast műsort sugározza. True Hearts Day Part 1 Blondie a másik MirrorCast műsort sugározza. Duchess Swan elárulja neki Ashlynn és Hunter titkos kapcsolatát. Blondie tanúja annak, hogy Ashlynn és Hunter kézen fogva felfedik titkos kapcsolatukat. Sugároz egy epizódot a diákok reakcióiról. Blondie Apple-lel lóg a Hajtorony fodrászszalonban. True Hearts Day Part 3 Blondie kisettenkedik, hogy részt vegyen a Tiszta Szívek Napi táncon. True Hearts Day Part 3 Apple születésnapján, Blondie mgkóstolja a süteményt, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy a legjobb jut Apple-nek. Briar beavatkozása miatt, Blondie egy főnixé változik, amikor eszik Raven tortájából. Apple születésnapja Blondie feltölti a legutolsó részleteket az MirrorCast műsorhoz, de Dexter hirtelen lekapcsolja a berendezéseket. TükörNet szüNet Blondie a tömegből nézi a tehetségkutatót. A gonosz-faktor thumb|250pxBlondie meglátogatja Madeline családi teaházát és kritikákat mond róla. Tiszta bolondokháza! Blondie Jack B. Nimble professzor osztályába jár. Aggódik a családfája miatt, mert szerinte csak "távolról előkelő". Betegnek tetteti magát, hogy ne kelljen bemutatnia a családfa projektjét. Végül, Blondie elkészíti a projektet és sikeresen bemutatja. Blondie családfája Blondie interjút készít Duchess-szel. Poppy a Zelőkelő Blondie interjút készít Ashlynn-nel az iskola előtt. Lizzie mesés randija Blondie kijelenti, hogy kilép a krokett csapatból Lizzie durva szavai miatt. Röviddel azután, Blondie kap egy bocsánatkérést Lizzie-től, és újra csatlakozik a csapathoz. Lizzie az ász! Blondie interjút készít Apple White-tal. Apple megmutatja, hogy kell járnia egy előkelőnek. Blondie játszik az előkelők krokettcsapatában. Kitty, a ravasz kiscica Blondie a Koron-avatón elképzeli, ahogy kiválasztja az ételeket a menzán. És a bálkirálynő nem más, mint... Blondie részt vesz az élet-zene órán. Hattyúdal TV-s filmek thumb|left|250pxBlondie a másik MirrorCast műsort sugározza. Duchess Swan elárulja neki Ashlynn és Hunter titkos kapcsolatát. Blondie tanúja annak, hogy Ashlynn és Hunter kézen fogva felfedik titkos kapcsolatukat. Sugároz egy epizódot a diákok reakcióiról. Blondie Apple-lel lóg a Hajtorony fodrászszalonban. Blondie kisettenkedik, hogy részt vegyen a Tiszta Szívek Napi táncon. True Hearts Day thumb|250pxBlondie húsimádó pizzát hoz a barátainak. Meglátogatja az Örökség csarnokát és kap egy pár futócipőt az anyjától. Miután Raven úgy dönt, hogy aláírja a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvét, Blondie interjút készít arról, hogy mit gondolnak erről a barátai. Amikor Apple és Raven megpróbálja kinyitni a Végzetkönyvet az Örökség csarnokában, segít nekik kinyitni a könyv zárját, és megnyitni a portált. Blondie beleugrik a portálba és Madeline történetébe csöppen. Visszatér egy oldallal Madeline történetéből, és visszaküldi Giles-nak. Elmegy a Koron-avató báljára. Koron-avató 3. fejezet Webizódok Blondie is kap Ginger süteményéből és Helga és Gus állításai miatt, nem szívesen kóstolja meg őket. Blondie kiabálva elrohan és aggodalommal tölti el, amikor meglátja Ginger-t. A mézeskalácsház lánya Blondie segít Ashlynn-nek megtervezni a divatbemutatót. Ashlynn divatbakija Blondie látja, hogy Raven-nek szüksége van segítségre, hogy a randi tökéletes legyen. Eddig azonban elragadja a figyelmét a MirrorCast cupcake témájú műsora és a fiúk kritizálása. Raven begurul és teljesen átalakítja Blondie öltözékét, amely illik a MirrorCast témájához. Biztosítja Raven-nek, hogy egyszerűen tökéletes lesz a randi. Édes és kész Blondie és Poppy találkoznak Ashlynn-nel és Cupid-dal. Nem tudják, hogy a Sötét erdei útra léptek, ahogy azt sem, hogy Faybelle áll a dolog mögött. Az Elvarázsolt Kerek Erdő Ashlynn és a többiek még mindig a Sötét erdőben vannak, és sok furcsasággal találkoznak. Gus és Helga Crumb elkergetik őket a mézeskalácsházból, egy óriás pók, aki nem akar mást, csak tájékoztatni őket az internet hozzáférésről, és a három medve, akik szerint a behatolás egyszerűen illetlen. Mézeskalács és zabkása Blondie próbálja áthárítani barátnői gondolatait valami másra. A randevú Blondie és a többiek követik a farönköt, aki elviszi őket a már említett "titkos mulatságra". Egy mocsárba viszi őket, ahol találkoznak a troll királlyal, aki irigy, mert soha nem hívták meg bulikra, és csapdába ejti a lányokat egy száz évig tartó buliban. Hála Poppy átalakításának, meggyőzi a trollt, hogy engedje szabadon őket. A négy lány a trollal együtt kimennek a mocsárból. Buli a lápon Blondie és a többi lány az erdei ünnepséghez vezeti Biggle Waggle-t, de kattogó zajt hallanak, amelytől mind elmenekülnek. Faybelle megvédi őket a mágiájával, de még nem tudják, hogy az Baba Yaga és a diákok. Faybelle bocsánatot kér, és kiderül, hogy ő volt az, aki a Sötét erdőbe vezette a lányokat. A Tündér Királynő megjelenik, és mindenkit meghív a mulatságra, mint az ő különleges vendégei. Fayebelle választása Elmegy az osztállyal egy tanulmányi kirándulásra az Örökség-gyümölcsösbe. Az Örökség-gyümölcsös TV-s film Bejelenti az öt legszebb lányt az ünnepségen. Miután minden visszaváltozik, ő és barátai tovább ünneplik a tavaszi ünnepséget. Zűrös tavasz Blondie ebédel a mesebédlőben. Way Too Wonderland Galéria Webizód galéria Maddie-in-Chief - RSC announcements.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Apple's confident.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - question for Apple.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg Briar's Study Party - extra credit.jpg Briar's Study Party - projection bear.jpg The Shoe Must Go On - Blondie's always right.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Blondie's Just Right - Headmaster plotting.jpg Blondie's Just Right - Sparrow steps in.jpg Once Upon a Table - floating tea kettle.jpg 250px-Once Upon a Table - hat-tastic teashop.jpg Blondie Branches Out - Blondie is concerned.jpg Blondie családfája.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - a rematch.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - Apple's a great Royal.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - playing on the Royal croquet team.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - mixing things up.jpg And the Thronecoming Queen is... - winner to be announced.jpg Hattyúdal.jpg TV-s film galéria Apple's Tale - Royals cheer for Apple.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - Royals gasp at Raven.png The Tale of Legacy Day - Royals booing at Raven.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg Thronecoming - meat lovers pizza.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - Blondie is excited.jpg Thronecoming - Huntlynn gets interviewed.jpg Thronecoming - what's gotten into Briar.jpg Thronecoming - Briar snaps at Apple.jpg Thronecoming - the crowd is shocked.jpg Thronecoming - lock picking skills.jpg Thronecoming - eight girls.jpg Thronecoming - wake up Apple.jpg Spring Unsprung - Ginger calls Blondie.jpg Spring Unsprung - great dresses.jpg Spring Unsprung - making the fair just right.jpg Kategória:1. fejezet karakterek Kategória:2. fejezet karakterek Kategória:3. fejezet karakterek Kategória:A Tale of Two Tales karakterek Kategória:Tiszta Szívek Napja karakterek Kategória:Koron-avató karakterek Kategória:Zűrös tavasz karakterek Kategória:Way Too Wonderland karakterek